2013 Bikini Bottom hurricane season
The 2013 Bikini Bottom hurricane season is an upcoming event in tropical cyclone meteorology. Following a destructive and a 357-death 2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season, newer technology to improve hurricane forecasting debuted. The season will officially begin on June 1, 2013, and it will end on November 30, 2013, dates that conventionally delimit the timeframe period for tropical cyclogenesis. However, if a storm forms between January 1, 2013 and December 31, 2013, it will factor into the season total, as is the case with Hurricane Adrian and Tropical Storm Brad. Season summary After 357 people died (349 directly, eight indirectly) in the 2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season, curious scientists (including Sandy Cheeks), wanted to make more advanced machines to forecast a major hurricane (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale) by February 2013. Seasonal forecasts Mr. Thicklebach, a famous scientist who is the brother of Judge Thicklebach, gathered a group of scientists on December 16, 2012 to predict the 2013 Bikini Bottom hurricane season's total activity. Thicklebach's hypothesis for the season's activity was 9.2 total storms, five hurricanes, and 1.3 major hurricanes. Other scientists are currently developing other hypotheses for the season's activity. Thicklebach's hypothesis concludes that the season will be below average compared to the 2012 season. On December 21, 2012, Thicklebach met with Rina Bottom's high-tech paranormal scientist and investigator, Jack Kerry. Kerry had other different scientific fields he created for the 2013 season. They described the season to be slightly more active. Kerry and Thicklebach will meet again on March 16, 2013 to retire the destructive hurricane names for 2012 and subsequently conclude the season's activity. Accumulated Cyclone Energy The table above shows the ACE for each storm in the season. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are not included in the ACE. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/01/2013 till:04/02/2013 color:C1 text:Adrian from:01/05/2013 till:08/05/2013 color:TS text:Brad bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following list of storms will be used to name storms that form in the Bikini Bottom Weather Center's area of responsibility during 2013. Retired names, if any, will be announced at Session XXVII of the Bikini Bottom Meteorological Organization on April 21, 2014. Because this is the first time this naming list has been used since naming begun last year, it will mark the first time any of these names have been used. Names of active storms are marked in bold, and unused names are marked in . Please DO NOT change the storm names. List of storms Hurricane Adrian An unexpected low pressure area formed on January 25. This non-tropical low struggled to form until January 31, 2013, when it was upgraded into a tropical depression. Six hours later, the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm and named Adrian. Adrian is the earliest forming Bikini Bottom tropical cyclone in two years of reliable record keeping, as hurricane are usually not expected to form until late May or early June. Adrian dissipated on February 4 after being abosrbed into Winter Storm Mandarine by a Fujiwhara interaction, maintaining hurricane intensity for only four hours. Tropical Storm Brad Another unexpected low pressure area formed off the coast of Stanica Bottom in the southern Bikini Atoll region on April 29. Later, the system became Invest 80B and then later Tropical Depression Two; this storm then became a tropical storm on the evening of May 1 and was given the name Brad.